We Need To Make One Of Those
by sweetsheart
Summary: With the birth of Brennan and Booth's baby, Daisy and Sweets inevitably had the conversation. Little did they know that conversation would have their lives taking a whole other direction. Swaisy. ON HIATUS. See author page for details.
1. Decisions, Decisions

"Lancelot…" she pouted ever-so-slightly as she sat down on the couch next to him. Lance Sweets turned to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, Daisy?" he asked. He knew what was coming. They had conversations like this before, and had been through all the specifics. Daisy Wick blinked quickly and clasped her hands together, her eyes wide and expectant.

"I… want a baby." she said. Lance sighed and sat back.

"Daisy, are you sure that you want a baby because _you _want a baby, or because Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth have a very cute one?" Lance asked. Daisy pouted and sat forward.

"But, Lancelot…" she sighed.

"Daisy, a baby is… it will be our lives. There's no turning back, the baby will be us. Forever and ever, Daisy." Lance said. Daisy nodded.

"Lance, I know, but… I love you. And, with the whole Maluku thing, and me leaving, then coming back… I want to have babies with you, Lance." Daisy said, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. Lance sighed and sat back.

"Daisy, I… I do too. But… it's a lifelong commitment. But… I know we'd take care of the baby. And love it. And it would have an amazing mother." Lance smiled. Daisy grinned and sat forward.

"I know I've never said it, considering Doctor Brennan's previous view on children, but… I've always wanted to be a mommy." Daisy bit her lip. Lance clicked his tongue and his expression softened.

"Daisy… why didn't you tell me? You don't have to base all of your life decisions on Doctor Brennan, Daisy. You're an independent, grown woman." Lance reassured her. Daisy smiled.

"Thanks, Lancelot." she smiled, clasping her hands together.

"And, before you ask, though I immensely respect Doctor Brennan, no daughter of ours will have the name 'Temperance.' I can see you wanting to ask, but I draw the line there." Lance insisted. Daisy made an audible noise of disdain and crossed her arms.

"Lance!" she exclaimed.

"Daisy!" Lance replied in the same manner, crossing his arms and imitating his girlfriend. Daisy sighed and dropped her arms, laughing slightly.

"Fine. Doctor Brennan might not have been so flattered, anyway." Daisy sighed. Lance took Daisy's hand in his own, and she looked up at him with a little grin on her face. Her face, however, then proceeded to drop.

"Lance! Oh, my god, what about you! A-And your parents, and your- _Oh, my god,_ I shouldn't bring it up, should I? Oh, I'm a terrible girlfriend, why did I bring it up? Oh, I'm so-"

"Daisy, calm down." Lance wrapped his arms around the panicking woman. Daisy's breathing eventually slowed and looked back at Lance.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Lance shook his head.

"Don't be, Daisy. My adoptive parents… _my parents_, they were amazing people. So, if I can be half the parent to our child that they were to me, then I'll be happy." Lance told Daisy. Daisy blinked quickly and she smiled.

"That's so sweet, Lancelot," she whispered, "And I know you'll make a great parent. Like yours." Lance smiled, leant forward and kissed Daisy on the forehead.

"Thank you." he said, softly.

"That's okay." she replied. Lance sat closer to her, pulling her in to lean on his chest.

"I think we should clear some things up before we start." Lance began. Daisy nodded and looked up at him.

"Shoot." she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Okay. What last name will our child have?" Lance asked.

"Sweets. I don't like double barrelled last names. Too convoluted." Daisy mumbled. Something turned in Lance's stomach, something that he thought probably happened to most people who faced the prospect of having children to carry on their family name.

"Okay. Where do you want the baby to be born?" Lance asked.

"Well," Daisy took a big breath in, "Doctor Brennan says that home births are the best option-"

"_Daisy…_" Lance said, his tone stern.

"- Let me finish! I was going to say, she says they're the best option, _however_, I disagree. I would like the option of a medical team on direct standby if need be." Daisy said. Lance smiled down at his girlfriend; she could be flighty and crazy at times, but she was down-to-earth and rational when push came to shove.

"Okay." Lance smiled. Daisy looked up at Lance and brandished an indeed finger in his face.

"One thing." Daisy said. Lance blinked and sat Daisy up so that he could face her.

"Go for it." Lance told her.

"If we have a girl, hypothetically, it is _not_ funny to suggest any floral names. Because I will _not_ be happy with you." Daisy warned. Lance just smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Really? No Rose? What about Bluebell? Chrysanthemum, maybe?" Lance asked. Daisy giggled and hit Lance half-heartedly in the arm.

"You're hilarious, Lancelot." Daisy smiled.

"I try, I try." Lance said. Daisy then gave a cheeky smile and thread her fingers up into Lance's curly mop of hair, kneeling in front of him.

"So…?" she began, expectantly.

"So…" Lance replied, looking up to the ceiling.

"Are we going to…?" Daisy asked.

"A baby, Daisy. You're sure?" Lance asked once more. Daisy nodded.

"I'm sure, Lancelot. I've never been surer." Daisy draped her arm around Lance's neck and giggled.

"We're going to have a baby." Lance laughed. Daisy nodded and grinned seductively.

"Why don't we start now?" she began to breathe more heavily.

"Whoa, Daisy, I mean, we don't have to start _right_ now, because-" Lance's words stopped forming for a second when Daisy pulled her shirt off and threw it across Lance's living room.

"Don't think that's going to work on me, Daisy, because it's n-"

Her bra was discarded in the same manner as her shirt.

"Or we could start now, that works." Lance said before kissing Daisy, pulling her on top of him.

The morning after the night before, Lance awoke to a crumpling sound in the bathroom next to his bedroom. With a tired stretch, one that was warranted considering his night-time tryst, he shuffled to the bathroom to see Daisy ceremoniously disposing of her contraceptive pills.

"Oh! Lancelot! Good morning!" Daisy smiled widely, walking over to Lance and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him gently. Lance returned the kiss, his hands resting on her lower back.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, it's not like we're going to be needing them, are we?" Daisy asked.

"No, but-"

"I also took the liberty of getting rid of all of the condoms around the house." Daisy continued.

"Daisy, wait, I-"

"-we hide those things _everywhere_, Lance, it's kind of-"

"_Daisy._" Lance said, firmly. Daisy stopped speaking and looked up at Lance.

"Oh, no! Oh, you don't want to have a baby, anymore, and you're going to dump me, and I'm going to-" Daisy began to fret.

"_No! _No, Daisy, of course not. I was just wondering… could we keep this a secret?" Lance asked. Daisy tilted her head to the side slightly.

"If you want…" Daisy trailed off.

"I just… I don't want people to know too early, so… no. I mean, I don't want people trying to-" Lance tried to lie, but Daisy saw through it.

"You don't want anyone to know in case Agent Booth finds out and tries to tell you it's the wrong choice, right?" Daisy asked.

"Pssht. No." Lance looked away. Daisy raised an eyebrow and got Lance's attention once more.

"Okay, yes. But, it's none of his business." Lance reassured his girlfriend. Daisy nodded.

"That's right." Daisy nodded.

"Yes." Lance smiled at Daisy, who took both of his hands and grinned.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby, Lancelot." she giggled.

"That's the plan, yes." Lance smiled back at the brunette woman.

"And it's going to grow up in this house, with us, and, _oh! _It's going to be friends with little Michael and Christine, and, Lance, it's going to be so cute!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Daisy." Lance warned, and Daisy's head dropped.

"I suppose I shouldn't." Daisy sighed, but Lance pulled her chin up so that she made eye contact with him.

"I didn't mean you couldn't be excited about it, Daisy. It's natural to be excited about the prospect of bringing a new life into the world." Lance said. Daisy bit her lip and growled.

"I love it when you go all shrink on me, Lance…" she grabbed the front of his t-shirt, and as much as it pained him to do it, he spoke up.

"Sorry, Daisy, but I'm still worn out from last night." Lance gave a small laugh, as did Daisy.

"Okay, Lancelot." she smiled. She took both oh his hands and smiled at him.

"I just… I can't wait." she exclaimed.

"I'm sure it won't be long, Daisy. Then you can get as far ahead of yourself as you want." Lance smiled, and Daisy hugged him. Lance was good at that; he made Daisy feel all warm and fuzzy inside when nobody else could.

"I love you, Lance." she whispered. Lance kissed her on top of the head, and answered in her ear.

"I love you too, Daisy." he replied.

**A/N: OH, SWEET BABY JESUS, Clucky!Daisy is so much fun to write :D**


	2. Spilling The Secret

It was another couple of weeks before Daisy went back for her internship rotation at the Jeffersonian. Whilst half-heartedly examining a mandible for possible markers, she watched as the team all walked through the lab, all at different stages in their family lives.

Today was one of the odd days that Michelle was in the lab, Cam not at all unabashed about professing just how proud she was of her daughter.

Due to the fact that Cam was distracted with Michelle, Angela had snuck Michael into the lab, and she, her son and Hodgins were currently doing very little work.

If only Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth were there, the beginnings of a new family chapter. She was sure that-

"Miss Wick." a voice called from behind her, a voice that was incredibly familiar.

"Doctor Brennan!" Daisy beamed. Brennan clasped her hands and nodded.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting along without me." Brennan explained. Daisy nodded with zeal and stood from the mandible.

"Oh, yes, Doctor Brennan, we're doing just fine here without you – _Ohmygosh _I didn't mean it like that! I meant that… we're doing okay! We're not doing as well as we _could _do with you here but – No! I mean… we're doing well!" Daisy fretted. Brennan raised an eyebrow and glanced away for a second.

"I'm going to go and see Angela… continue the good work, Miss Wick." Brennan said.

Daisy nodded wildly and watched as the forensic anthropologist walked off of the platform. She gave a sigh of relief and with a quick snap removed her gloves. She pulled her phone out of her pocket when Brennan was out of sight and noticed she had a message from Sweets, no less.

_Doctor Brennan is coming over to the lab. Make sure you get your words worked out beforehand, and practise the breathing x_

Daisy pouted at the phone and replied.

_A little late for that one, Lancelot. Oh well :P Love you! xx_

She slid her phone back into her pocket and pulled on another pair of gloves. She at down with the mandible again and sighed.

"Miss Wick?"

Daisy nearly screamed and jumped off of her seat. When did Doctor Brennan get back?

"Yes, Doctor Brennan?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Have you found anything on the mandible yet?" Brennan asked. Daisy looked back at the mandible, rested her head on her elbow and sighed.

"No, it's not speaking to me." she murmured. Before she knew it, Brennan had donned a pair of gloved and had the mandible aloft.

"What about this nick on the inner surface, Miss Wick?" Brennan asked. Daisy raised an eyebrow and took the bone from her mentor, running her thumb over the nick gently.

"I don't know how I missed that, Doctor Brennan. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Don't apologise, Miss Wick, just continue your work." Brennan disposed of her gloves and looked down at the exasperated woman.

"… I find I'm compelled to ask you if your mind is completely on the job at hand." Brennan told Daisy. Daisy's eyes widened and she nearly gasped. Was Doctor Brennan; _Doctor Temperance Brennan_ asking her how she was?

"I've no excuse, Doctor Brennan," Daisy's voice began to speed up, "there's just a lot going on, what with you out of the lab and Lance and I trying for a baby and my workload increasing and – _Ohmygosh,_ I just said that second one out loud, didn't I?"

Brennan could do nothing but nod. Daisy's eyes widened and she stood up, holding her hands up in front of her.

"Oh, Doctor Brennan, nobody was supposed to know! I'm going to get in so much trouble and-"

"Why would I need to tell anybody about the personal life of you and Doctor Sweets?" Brennan asked. Daisy dropped her shoulders and blinked at Doctor Brennan, unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip.

"I… Well, you might… no, I suppose… I'm not sure." Daisy concluded. Doctor Brennan nodded and turned on her heel.

"Please try to keep your mind on the task at hand, Miss Wick. I will be back to the lab sometime soon, I expect." Brennan walked away from the frozen brunette, who simply blinked and shook her head.

"Miss Wick, have you got those swabs from the bone I asked for?"

Daisy turned around to see Hodgins. She desperately didn't want to let her secret slip to anyone else, so she just nodded wordlessly and handed the samples over. Hodgins was slightly puzzled, but shrugged.

"It's quite pleasant working with you when you don't open your mouth." Hodgins said whilst walking away. Daisy sighed and frowned, sitting back down with the mandible that had contributed to her letting the secret slip.

"I blame you," Daisy pointed at the mandible, "if only _you _could explain to Lance that Doctor Brennan knows."

* * *

"Daisy, this is the _third_ night in a row that we've watched _America's Next Top Model_. Please… can't we watch something else?"

"No! I like this!" Daisy giggled, resting her head on Lance's arm.

"I noticed." he murmured under his breath. Daisy sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't hide the fact that Doctor Brennan knew they were trying for a baby.

"Are you okay, Daisy?" Lance asked. Daisy bit her lip and leant over to the coffee table, switching off the television.

"I've got to tell you something. but you've got to promise not to get grumpy with me." Daisy bounced up onto her knees like a child.

"_Grumpy?_ Why are you using juvenile words like that? It could mean you've done something you're ashamed of-"

"Remember how I said I loved when you went all shrink on me?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Lance replied.

"I lied. Now, you can't get mad at me. Promise?" Daisy asked. Lance nodded and Daisy clasped her hands, wringing them nervously.

"Okay… well, you know how I was at the lab today?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, it's okay," Lance gave a small, reassuring smile, "just tell me." Daisy took a sharp breath in and began to speak frantically.

"Well, Doctor Brennan came in and we were talking and I missed something on the bone, right? And, so, she asked me what was wrong… and I kinda, might've let her know we were trying for a baby _but then_ she left so it was okay and I-"

"She knows?" Lance asked, incredulously. Daisy nodded, averting her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell her." Daisy said, quietly. Lance sighed and rested his hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Daisy." Lance reassured her. Daisy's head bolted up.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"How did you think I was going to react?" Lance asked. Daisy blinked twice before giving a small shrug.

"I'm not quite sure." Daisy confessed. Lance shook his head and rested his arm around Daisy's shoulder.

"Daisy, it's okay. Really. I mean, I'm sure everyone's going to find out somehow." Lance replied. Daisy sunk into her boyfriend's hold and nodded against his chest.

"I suppose. You're so smart, Lancelot." Daisy murmured contentedly. Her head rubbed against Lance's chest gently and he knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"_Daisy…_" he said, firmly.

"Yes, Lancelot?" Daisy said, childishly. Lance sighed and looked at her.

"I know what you're doing." Lance said. Daisy ran her hand up and around to the side of Lance's neck.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy purred. Lance sighed and took her hand in his own.

"I never thought I'd say this, but… Not tonight, Daisy." Lance said. Daisy pouted and blinked at him.

"Why not?" Daisy asked. Lance sighed and gave a tiny smirk, imperceptible to most.

"I'm sure one forgone night won't hurt." Lance said. Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. Lance shook his head and sighed.

"No, I'm not. But I'm a doctor. Ad it's okay for me to say things like that. I'm a doctor; I _know_ what I'm talking about." Lance smirked.

"Low blow, Lancelot." the PhD student pouted.

"But it's okay for me." Lance commented. Daisy sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a psychologist with a PhD. You're not a medical doctor." Daisy was sure she had the argument won.

"I've got a doctorate like Doctor Brennan. And everything she says is gospel, isn't it?" Lance asked. Daisy shook her head.

"It's not." she said, solemnly.

"What isn't?" Lance asked. Daisy smiled warmly at Lance and looked him right in the eyes.

"Her views on psychology are terribly skewed." Daisy stated, matter-of-factly. Lance clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You know the way to a man's heart, don't you?" he asked. Daisy giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I do." she smiled, pulling Lance's lips down to meet hers.

**A/N: Okay, just a couple of notes here.**

**1. With Daisy's dialogue, I use a lot of run on sentences. That's just because I think they best illustrate the way her dialogue works.**

**2. When Daisy and Sweets are talking, Sweets will be referred to as 'Lance,' dialogue or otherwise. If he's socialising with anyone else, though, he's 'Sweets' in dialogue and in general writing. That's all!**

**Oh, I tell a lie! I want to say thanks to all you readers! There really isn't enough Swaisy love out there, and they're my number 1 OTP to end all OTP's. I love them so much.**

**Less than sign numeral three, everyone! xx**


	3. Are We There Yet?

**A/N: God, I'm so sorry for the delay. Blame my schoolwork. Chapters in this story are probably going to get a bit shorter – simply due to time constraints. If you're here still reading – love your work :D**

"… We'll get this one, and this one… and these two."

"Do you really need that many?" Lance asked. Daisy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Daisy responded. Lance held his hands up slightly and stepped back.

"Apologies." he smirked.

Daisy sighed and put one final pregnancy test in the basket, walking down the aisle of the convenience store, Lance following quickly.

"I can't believe it… Oh, Lancelot, what if I'm already pregnant?" Daisy asked. Lance sighed and slung his arm around Daisy's shoulder.

"Daisy…" he began, his tone changing noticeably. Daisy looked up at him and sighed.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"Look, I just want to make sure you don't get your hopes up too far. I don't want you to do any psychological damage." Lance clarified. Daisy raised an eyebrow and pouted slightly.

"Is this you being condescending?" Daisy asked. Lance held his hands up defensively.

"No, no! Of course not!" Lance exclaimed.

"Because that's sure what it feels like." Daisy crossed her arms. Lance took a step forward, his survival instincts kicking in, and dropped his head.

"Get as many as you want, Daisy." he said, sheepishly. A small grin crossed Daisy's features.

She could not help but get her hopes up – who wouldn't be excited at the prospect of bringing a new life into the world?

* * *

"Are you okay in there, Daisy?" Lance asked. When Daisy did not respond, he leant his head against the door and sighed.

"Daisy?" he called.

No response.

"Come on, Daisy. Talk to me." he said, his voice calm and soothing. He heard a small sniffle from inside the bathroom and a sigh.

"What are the odds of getting six false negatives?" Daisy asked. Her voice was small and weak, and Lance sighed.

"Daisy…" he tentatively opened the door to see Daisy shoving away the small wastepaper basket that lived in the bathroom.

Daisy's head fell onto her knees, which were still pulled to her chest. She could no longer suppress her sobs and the tears continued to fall. She glanced up, her vision blurred and tear-stained, to the doorway. Lance stood there, trying to take in the scene in the corner of the room.

"Daisy… Oh, Daisy, come here." Lance said, quietly, walking over to his curled-up girlfriend. He sat down next to her, pulling her close to his chest. She leant her head on his shoulder, sniffling madly.

"Why am I crying? W-We've only been trying for a month or so, and I… I… I shouldn't be crying." Daisy tried to stop the tears by force of will alone, but they continued to roll down her cheeks.

"It isn't your fault, Daisy." Lance rubbed small circles into Daisy's back.

"I just feel stupid… and then I feel stupid for feeling stupid and make it worse…" Daisy said, her voice having lost its usual pep.

"You shouldn't feel stupid." Lance reassured her. Daisy flicked her eyes over Lance's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Daisy, You… I… _We_ want a child, right?" Lance asked. Daisy nodded.

"Right. So, psychologically, we always hope for the best when it comes to something we want. It's a natural reaction." Lance stated. Daisy snivelled and wiped her nose, dropping her head.

"You have couples that try for years to have children. And I'm here being selfish and-"

"Daisy, you're not being selfish. It's okay to feel bad." Lance stated. Daisy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"But… then you've got couples like Angela and Dr. Hodgins who get pregnant and then face something like LCA and I-"

"Daisy. stop it. You're going to make it harder on yourself." Lance said, trying desperately to calm the brunette. Daisy looked up at him and she sniffed once more.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Lance sighed, pushing Daisy's hair behind her ear and shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry, Daisy. You don't have to be. Ever." Lance murmured.

* * *

Daisy turned over the next morning to find that the bed she shared with her partner was empty.

She rubbed at her eyes and sat up, glancing around the room. When Lance was nowhere to be seen, she stood up and pulled her bathrobe on. She walked out of the bedroom and poked her head around into the kitchen.

"… Lancelot?" she asked, sleepily. Lance turned from where he was standing at the counter and he smiled.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet. Neither of us have to work today." he replied. Daisy smiled and scratched her head, walking over to Lance and wrapping her hands around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"You made breakfast?" Daisy asked.

"It's the least I can do after yesterday." Lance replied. Daisy clicked her tongue and sighed.

"You didn't have to do anything. I over-reacted, I know, I've really got to get that under control, but it's a bit difficult to-"

Lance turned around with a piece of toast and put it in Daisy's mouth, muffling her words.

"It's okay, Daisy." Lance reassured her.

"Are you _sure_?" Daisy asked, having removed the bread from her mouth.

"I'm sure." Lance replied. Daisy nodded and took one of the plates of breakfast off the counter, walking over to the small table adjacent to the kitchen and sitting down, Lance following soon afterwards.

"Lancelot…?" Daisy's tone was dubious, and Lance noticed.

"What's with that tone?" Lace asked. Daisy sighed and pushed her eggs around her plate.

"Are you _sure_ we should have a baby?" Daisy asked. She looked up at Lance, whose nonchalance did not go unnoticed.

"Yes." Lance replied.

"Really?" Daisy's excitement did not go unnoticed either.

"Daisy, the only reason you're asking is that you're afraid last night shook me in some way. It didn't." Lance replied. Daisy blinked expectantly before giving a breathy laugh.

"It would have been so much easier getting a dog." Daisy laughed.

"We can't, I'm –"

"Allergic. I know, Lancelot," she looked at him and tilted her head to the side, "I do know some things."

"I know you do, Daisy. I know you do." he replied.

"Yeah." Daisy sighed.

"It'll happen eventually, Daisy. You know that, right?" Lance asked. Daisy nodded and smiled.

"I know." she smiled.


	4. Finding Out

As usual, without a knock, someone entered Sweets' office abruptly that morning.

"Doesn't anyone knock around he-"

"A kid, Sweets?"

"Sorry?"

"You can't have a kid."

Sweets turned around in his chair and looked at the doorway to see Booth standing there, a dubious look in his eyes.

"You're still a kid." Booth stated.

"Agent Booth, I… Who told you?" Sweets asked before he realised the words that were coming out of his mouth. Of course. Doctor Brennan would have told him.

"Bones told me – look, Sweets… what are you doing?" Booth asked.

"Uh, going over some material for my next client, why?" Sweets replied, turning back to his desk. Booth walked over to him and swung his chair back around, crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean, Sweets." he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Agent Booth, I don't feel I'm at the liberty to discuss-"

"Do _you_ want a kid? I'm asking _you_, not Daisy. You." Booth said. Sweets looked at Booth before staring at the floor and sighing. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the office.

"Of course I do. But then… there's this." Sweets stated.

"There's what?" Booth asked. Sweets turned around and gave Booth a dubious look.

"The whole _You're still a kid _spiel. When people yours and Doctor Brennan's age have kids, nobody asks questions." Sweets started.

"You calling me old?" Booth asked.

"No! I just… Sure, we're young. But we're stable – who's to say we can't raise a child?" Sweets asked.

"Nobody is, Sweets." Booth said.

"So why are you here?" Sweets asked once more.

"I'm not saying you can't raise a kid, Sweets. I just want to make sure that it's what you want, not just what Daisy wants." Booth replied. Sweets developed a little smile on his face and he crossed his arms.

"Are you saying you care about what happens to me?" he asked.

"Don't push it, Sweets." With a swift smack in the arm, Booth left the office. Sweets gave himself a little smile and returned to his work.

* * *

Sweets returned home later that night to a quiet apartment.

"Daisy?" he called. He got no response, so he walked into the apartment slowly, and as his eyes flicked over the figure on the couch, he couldn't help but laugh.

Daisy had fallen asleep on the couch, but before she had, she had obviously been exploring what it would look like if she got pregnant.

A cushion was shoved up under Daisy's shirt, her hands resting on it in slumber.

Daisy stirred slightly, and her eyes opened to see the wide smile on Lance's face.

"Hey, Lance, I – _Ohmygod._"

Daisy sat up and instantaneously pulled the pillow out from underneath her shirt. Her cheeks heated up and she blinked up at Lance.

"I… Well, I… I didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Daisy. I'm not asking you to." Lance reassured her, sitting down next to the brunette and putting his arm around her.

"I don't know what I expected, Lance." she murmured.

"Daisy, you've got to give it time." he replied, and she sighed and nodded, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"I know. And you told me not to get my hopes up and I didn't listen to you and I _did_ get my hopes up and I-"

"Daisy, it's okay." Lance leant over and kissed Daisy gently on the temple.

"Really." he murmured. Daisy gave a great sigh and shut her eyes gently.

"How was your day?" she asked. Lance gave a sigh not dissimilar to Daisy's and she sat up like a shot, a worried look in her eyes.

"Lance, what is it? What happened?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"No, nothing, just…"

"Just what?" She prodded further.

"Agent Booth came to talk to me today. Doctor Brennan told him about… us." Lance shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat.

"And what did he say?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing, we just… he started off with the whole _You're having a kid and you're just a kid yourself_ thing, but it turned out alright. I think." Lance raised an eyebrow and Daisy did in turn.

"You _think?_ Baby, you're a psychologist – you read people for a living." Daisy said.

"I don't think anyone could read Agent Booth, Daisy." Lance said, sighing again. Daisy flopped back down next to him and closed her eyes.

"Good point, Lancelot."

* * *

Daisy was scheduled to work at the Jeffersonian the next morning, but before she left for work, she sat down quietly in the living room, taking a pen and an old notebook and beginning to write.

_Hi._

_I don't quite know who I'm saying hi to, but nevertheless… hi._

_I just want to make something clear here – I love Lance. I love him a lot, but… he's a psychologist. And he doesn't judge, but he analyses. And I quite like that paper can't talk back and be all psychoanalytic and Freudian on me (see, I pay attention.)_

_My name is Daisy. Daisy Wick. And, recently, my partner Lance Sweets and I decided that we were going to try and have a child. We've been trying for nearly two months now, and nothing. But, you know, I'm going to keep my hopes up._

_Lance has told me not to keep my hopes up too high, but it's in my nature. _

_A lot of people have told me that. And the fact that I'm peppy. _

_Oh well!_

_I always kept journals in high school… mainly because I didn't have many friends… and the fact that I spent most of my days in the library… _

_Never mind that!_

_But I want to keep this journal. Maybe I get pregnant, maybe I don't – but I want to be able to look back on this and remember all the ups and the downs. _

_So, that's it for my first entry. If I'm late for my shift at the Jeffersonian, I'm toast. _

_Much love, Daisy._

Daisy shut the journal and sighed, walking back into the bedroom and putting it in her bedside drawer. Sure, she hadn't written much in there, but it was a start. It was her safe haven, and she wasn't sure how important it was going to be over the next few months.

But, for now, she had to work.

She shut the drawer and left the room, switching off the light with a small, contented smile.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, and I'm sorry the shapters are so short. It' just so time consuming writing a big, long, 1500 word chapter. But, I'll try to make each chapter at least 1000 words, okay? Deal.**


	5. Disappointment

_Hi again, journal._

_I… I don't really have much to say at the moment. I'm a little bit down._

_That's an understatement. _

_Lance and I have been trying for nearly six months now, and nothing. And, if we're being honest here, I'm close to giving up hope._

_Maybe I'm not supposed to have kids. That might be it. And I know that I'm being selfish, and it takes some people years to have children, and some can't even do that._

_But, look at Angela and Doctor Brennan._

_Angela got pregnant when Doctor Brennan and I were in the Maluku Islands and she never said she had any issues with it. And Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth… Christine wasn't planned. _

_And the worst part is, Lance is so supportive and I sit here moping all day. I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world. Anyone else would have left me – I probably would have left me._

_I'm sorry._

_I used to do this a lot when I was younger – usually I'm all happy and bouncy, but I do this sometimes. I just… I get caught up in my head._

_I'm really unsure now, and that's truly scary. I wouldn't be able to tell whether or not I was pregnant anyway, not with the stress I make for myself._

_I'm just upset all the time. And Lance avoids saying anything, because he's such a good guy. He doesn't want to go all psychologist on me, and so he's just there for me._

_I'm not sure what we're doing wrong. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's everything. The only thing I know is I'm not pregnant and I need to get to work. _

_Bye._

_Daisy._

* * *

"What about this nick, here?" Angela zoomed in on a small mark on the bone, and Daisy sighed and looked at it carefully.

"The nick on the patella… I think it's accounted for. I'm not sure." she furrowed her brow and Angela raised an eyebrow.

"You're always sure, though, Daisy." Angela said, slightly dubiously. Daisy looked up at Angela, her eyes wide and her shoulders trembling.

"I – I – I -"

Angela's head told her to run, but her heart compelled her to stay. She placed her tablet on the table and she put her hand gently on Daisy's shoulder, watching as her shoulders rose and fell sharply as the tears began to flow.

"Daisy, what's the matter? Why are you upset?" Angela asked, and Daisy's eyes flicked up to her and she shook her head wildly.

"I… Don't worry, I'm okay." Daisy said, trying to regain some composure.

"You're not okay, Daisy," Angela said with a sigh, "so, come on." Angela led her over to the couch in her office and sat her down.

"What's wrong? Daisy?" Angela asked. Daisy looked down, clasping her hands.

"I just want a _baby_. I sound so stupid and selfish, don't I?" Daisy asked, her eyes flicking back up to Angela. At that moment, Brennan approached the door to Angela's office, a folder in hand.

"Miss Wick-"

"Give us a while, sweetie." Angela looked up at her and, while she was puzzled for a split second, Brennan nodded and left the office. Daisy's breath was coming in short, sharp hics and Angela turned to her.

"Daisy… Daisy, look at me." Angela said, gently. Daisy gave a large snivel before lifting her head to face Angela once more.

"Daisy… I know it's hard. But it will happen." Angela tried desperately to calm and reassure Daisy, but it was only a matter of seconds before Daisy's true fear became apparent.

"What if it doesn't? What if I'm not meant to have kids?" Daisy's voice became smaller than Angela had ever heard before, and she was taken aback by it.

She wasn't the one to fix this. She couldn't make Daisy feel any better – and she wasn't sure anyone could, in her state.

* * *

His eyes flicked over the words, and no matter how many times he told himself he shouldn't read it, he had to. She just lost more and more hope in the pages, and he couldn't help but read the last entry over and over again.

_Maybe I'm not supposed to have kids._

As he read the passage once more, he heard the door open and he frantically replaced the journal and shut the drawer of her bedside table.

Lance stood from the bed and walked out into the main room to see Daisy walk into the apartment, her eyes red and puffy.

"Daisy?" Lance asked. Daisy snivelled and she dropped her head, and Lance rushed over to her and let her collapse onto him, tears falling again as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lance, I – I don't – I can't – We…" Daisy broke down into sobs again and Lance held her tightly.

"Shh, shh…" Lance murmured quietly, feeling Daisy shake against him despite his hold. He gently edged towards the couch and helped Daisy down, sitting down first and watching as she curled up against his side.

Lance was sure there was no worse feeling than this.

He knew what was wrong with Daisy, but despite that, h didn't feel like he could fix it. Daisy continued to cry for another few minutes before the sobs subsided into hics, and Daisy's grip on Lance's arm tightened.

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

"Don't be." Lance replied, looking at the brunette beside him, reduced to tears over something that hadn't even eventuated yet.

"I'm being stupid." Daisy said.

"You're being human, Daisy." Lance replied, and Daisy's head flicked up to see him.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked. Lance turned to her and sighed, clasping his hands.

"It's something you want, Daisy, and you're doing everything to try and attain it. It hasn't happened, and you're upset." Lance said. Daisy snivelled and rubbed at her eyes.

"I… I know." Daisy snivelled. Lance leant forwad and kissed Daisy on the forehead.

"It will happen. I promise you." he murmured, quietly. Daisy pressed her hand to his cheek.

"I love you, Lancelot." he whispered.

"I love you too, Daisy." he replied.


End file.
